


Rules of the Game

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Middle of the Road [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Black invites over Gold to teach him pool. It's really boring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokespe-Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pokespe-Gold).



> A gift for my Baron bro, much better than the previous one.

Black wondered how he got into this situation. One moment, he was meeting up with his senior Gold, the next, the older man was really close to him, holding his arms as he showed him how hit a ball with a cue stick. 

 

Oh wait, he did that. Secretly, he had a huge crush on the older man. Sure there is a big age difference between them, but he is eighteen now and a legible bachelor. 

 

“So this is how-”

Black couldn’t stand the rambling. Can’t they just go ahead and snog or hang out like lovers? Oh wait, Gold is still in denial of being gay, or at least, bi. It would take forever, maybe even impossible, to get him to admit it. And what’s even worse with Gold’s denial of his sexuality was that he also liked Black too. It was so frustrating that Black just wanted to shove the older man onto the table kiss him.

 

“Hey Black?” Gold said. “Are you listening?”

 

Shoving him on to the table now seems like a good idea. Dropping the cue stick, he grabbed his senior by the collar, and pushed him onto the table. Bending down, he touched the golden eyed man’s surprisingly soft lips, and stayed like that for several long moments.

 

When Black finally stood back up straight, Gold managed to get back onto his feet too. Not wanting to face an awkward silence, Black decided to yell.

 

“I REALLY LIKE YOU!” he shouted.

 

Gold was shocked, but thought the smiling was a good idea. “I like you too.”


End file.
